Justice League: The World's End
Justice League: The World's End is a video game set within the DC Comics Multiverse. It is in no way related to Injustice: Gods Among Us reality-wise, but has similar aspects. This game was developed by NetherRealm studios. Playable Characters Heroes *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Black Canary *Blue Beetle *Nightwing *Supergirl Villains *Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Red Hood *Solomon Grundy *Circe *Captain Cold *Lobo *Doomsday *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Catwoman DLC Characters Season Pass *Green Arrow *Firestorm *Poison Ivy *Brainiac Second Season Pass *Zatanna *Livewire *Lex Luthor *Shazam Confirmation Order *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Green Lantern *Catwoman *Lobo *Cyborg *Nightwing *Flash *Joker *Black Canary *Red Hood *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Blue Beetle *Doomsday *Supergirl *Solomon Grundy *Gorilla Grodd *Black Manta *Aquaman *Captain Cold *Circe *Martian Manhunter Stages *Metropolis *Gotham City *Batcave *Fortress of Solitude *Themyscira *Oa *Flash Museum *Watchtower *Atlantis *Arkham Asylum *Hall of Justice *Wayne Enterprises *Insurgency Headquarters *Stryker's Island *Cadmus Selection Screen Orders Characters *Left Side, First Row: Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Batman, Shazam *Left Side, Second Row: Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Zatanna *Left Side, Third Row: Supergirl, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Firestorm *Left Side, Fourth Row: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow *Right Side, First Row: Poison Ivy, Joker, Harley Quinn, Red Hood *Right Side, Second Row: Brainiac, Doomsday, Lobo, Solomon Grundy *Right Side, Third Row: Livewire, Circe, Catwoman, Gorilla Grodd *Right Side, Fourth Row: Lex Luthor, Killer Croc, Captain Cold, Black Manta Stages *First Row: Wayne Enterprises, Insurgency Headquarters, Cadmus *Second Row: Fortress of Solitude, Batcave, Themyscira *Third Row: Flash Museum, Oa, Atlantis *Fourth Row: Watchtower, Hall of Justice, Metropolis *Fifth Row: Gotham City, Arkham Asylum, Stryker's Island Pre-Order Bonuses *Wal-Mart: By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, the player will get a Black Lantern skin for Green Lantern, as well as a side mission effect where the player can choose any character they want to face off against Nekron and Black Hand, as well as various Black Lantern versions of characters from the game (excluding Green Lantern). *Amazon: By pre-ordering from Amazon, the player will get an additional "Customization" option, where they can customize default and alternate costumes for any character. *GameStop: By pre-ordering from GameStop, the player will get Flashpoint skins for Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Superman, as well as 20 additional S.T.A.R. Labs Missions set within the Flashpoint universe. *Collector's Edition: By pre-ordering the Collector's Edition, the player will get New 52 and Earth 2 skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. They will also get a copy of the movie Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox, as well as the first 6 issues of the World's End comic book. Lastly, the player will get a mini statue of Batman and Wonder Woman in battle against each other. *Battle Edition: By pre-ordering the Battle Edition, the player will get the New 52 and Earth 2 skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, as well as a World's End Fight Stick (featuring Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Doomsday, Harley Quinn, and Captain Cold). Lastly, the player will get a mini statue of Superman and Cyborg in battle against each other. DLC Bonuses Season Pass *The Season Pass comes with DC One Million skins for the Flash, Aquaman, and Batman. *Green Arrow **Green Arrow comes with a Birds of Prey skin for Black Canary **Green Arrow comes with "Teen Titans" skins for Cyborg, Nightwing, and Blue Beetle **Green Arrow comes with "Blackest Night" skins for Batman, Aquaman, and Solomon Grundy *Firestorm **Firestorm comes with a Power Girl skin for Supergirl **Firestorm comes with "Young Justice" skins for Aquaman, Superman, and Flash **Firestorm comes with "New 52" skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. *Poison Ivy **Poison Ivy comes with a Robin skin for Nightwing. **Poison Ivy comes with "Arkham City" skins for Batman, Joker, and Catwoman **Poison Ivy comes with "Blackest Night" skins for Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern *Brainiac **Brainiac comes with a Containment Suit skin for Doomsday **Brainiac comes with "Earth 2" skins for Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. **Brainiac comes with "The Batman" skins for Killer Croc, Joker, and Solomon Grundy. Second Season Pass *The Second Season Pass comes with New 52 skins for Harley Quinn, Cyborg, and Red Hood *Zatanna **Zatanna comes with a True Form skin for Martian Manhunter **Zatanna comes with "Brightest Day" skins for Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Black Manta. **Zatanna comes with a "Black Lantern" skin for Green Lantern, as well as the side mission of Nekron and Black Hand. *Livewire **Livewire comes with a Classic skin for Circe. **Livewire comes with "Flashpoint" skins for Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman. **Livewire comes with "Battle for the Cowl" skins for Nightwing, Red Hood, and Joker. *Lex Luthor **Lex Luthor comes with a Sub-Zero skin for Captain Cold **Lex Luthor comes with the Costume Customization option. **Lex Luthor comes with Classic skins for Superman, Gorilla Grodd, and Lobo *Shazam **Shazam comes with an Arkham City skin for Killer Croc **Shazam comes with Classic skins for Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Harley Quinn. **Shazam comes with Flashpoint skins for Aquaman and Superman, as well as the additional S.T.A.R. Labs Missions set within the Flashpoint universe. Story Synopsis After the Joker is hired by Lex Luthor to blow up Metropolis, he quickly puts together an Injustice League to keep the Justice League busy. When Superman discovers what the Joker is doing, he attempts to stop him, but he wasn't fast enough, and Metropolis was destroyed. Years later, Superman has established his Regime, and the world is being oppressed. Batman has formed the Insurgency to oppose Superman's Regime, and they are slowly gaining the support of the people of Earth, but when everything they do proves to be a failure, the Insurgency reaches over into an alternate reality and they alternate reality versions of members of the Regime to help defeat their darker counterparts. After Superman's defeat, the alternate heroes are sent back to their own realities, and Batman begins rebuilding the world with the help of his new Justice League. Added Bonuses Mini Missions The World's End comes with mini missions where you can select 4 playable characters to work together as a team as you move your way through various stages to eventually fight one boss randomly selected from the start. Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Justice League: The World's End